Enemies Forgotten
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Harry is being driven crazy by an overly clingy Ginny, Draco just dumped Pansy. See how the two long time enemies get over their past and slowly fall in love. Written for pick a number any number challenge.
1. Chapter 1

The year after the Final battle of Hogwarts found Harry Potter being suffocated around the waist by an extremely clingy Ms. Ginerva Weasley. His newly repaired relationship with his girlfriend Ginny was almost unbearable. At first it was kind of nice; any onlooker would call the couple sweet. It would be nearly impossible to find one without the other, but now, Harry felt trapped, and as the days went by he started to make certain realizations about himself. As he sat there, with Ginny in his lap performing a vice grip as she casually chatted with Hermione, Harry started pondering the possibility that he didn't even like the girl.

Sure she was attractive, busty, about averagely smart, and supposedly every guys dream girl. But Harry found her curves too soft and her ways just too unappealing for him. Instead he found himself longing after brood shoulders, well quiditch tone muscles, and blond hair. Yes the famous Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived-twice, and hero of the wizarding world were in fact having feelings; although he was loathe admitting it, for Draco Malfoy. Harry shuddered at the thought but couldn't deny the truth. Then he was lead to a very hard question, was he gay, bi? No, he didn't think so, and if he did he was still too afraid to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. He really need some time to think, and the extreme amounts of frilly perfume emanating from Ginny causing Harry to get lightheaded wasn't doing anything to help either. Excusing himself, Harry, as gently as he could, pried a surprised Ginny off him and stood to leave.

A gentle grasp on his wrist stopped him and he wearily turned around. "Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"I'll be fine, I just fancy a walk, you know getting some fresh air."

"Oh, well I'll come with you." She exclaimed happily making to stand.

"No!" Harry almost shouted, then he softened his voice at the stricken look on Ginny's face "I mean no; I wouldn't want to deprive Hermione of your company." He said giving Hermione a pleading glance. His bushy haired friend gave him a curious glance, but nodded at seeing the desperation in her friend's eyes.

"Ginny, why don't you help me with my outfit I'm going to wear to Hogsmede this Saturday. "

"Ok" Ginny said a little unsure, but they all knew Ginny wouldn't turn down anything that had to do with fashion.

"Great, well I'll see you all later, he said as he turned. Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione later because he knew how much she hated making a fuss about clothes.

Another hand gripped his shoulder; a now slowly growing angered Harry turned around to once again Ginny. "Have a nice walk" she purred before leaning up and kissing him. Harry slightly tensed, not that she would notice. The kiss meant nothing to him he wasn't at all surprised to see or find that no emotion passed through him except maybe the faint hint of nausea.

He smiled the fake smile he put on for the public, and only Hermione seemed to notice, but he left before she could inquire with one more glance at Ginny.

Harry walked through the well memorized halls, hardly paying attention to where he walked as he knew the route so well.

He silently slipped through the front doors and sighed contentedly as the fresh dusk air filled his lungs. He walked on towards the lake thinking about things. He knew he would have to break up with Ginny sooner or later if he wanted to keep his conscience from eating at him until he broke. She deserved better or at least someone who liked her. Although he sometimes thought that she only liked him because of his money and fame. Oddly enough the idea seemed all too plausible to him. He stopped as he heard loud heated voices coming from behind an old tree by the lake.

"Draco what's wrong with you?!"

"For the last time Pansy, I'm fine; just leave me the hell alone!" Harry's heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice that he so wished to hear most of the time.

"Draco I'm your girlfriend!" Pansy shrieked her voice reaching a new level of shrill.

"Well, right now you're acting like, I don't know like an annoying person!" That had to be the least eloquent thing Harry had heard the blond say, apparently Pansy thought the same as she started laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Screw you Pansy!"

"I wish you would! This is what I've been bugging you about for the past three weeks. Merlin I'm your girlfriend and you've barely even touched me!" Harry's heart started doing overtime, what she had said sent a strange happiness throughout him and made his stomach do cartwheels.

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Why? Are you actually saying you don't want me?!" Pansy sneered looking disbelieving.

"Maybe!"

"Bullocks! _Every_ guy with eyes wants me, and even a few girls."

"Well, apparently not every guy wants you because I sure as hell don't!"

Pansy looked stricken "And why not! I'm. Your. Girlfriend!"

"My first mistake, because as I've clearly stated I have no interest in you like that!"

"Why not?"

"We'd be much better as friends so let's go back to that okay?" Draco asked desperately running hand through his silky blond hair disheveling it efficiently.

"You're avoiding my question!"

"Yes very good Pansy" Draco drawled condescendingly "That's usually because someone doesn't want to answer it, meaning drop it."

"Don't give me that bull shit! You want to break up, fine, but at last give me a fucking answer to my damn question!"

"Language Pansy!"

"Shut it, answer the question" she snarled.

"Pansy please" Draco asked looking panicked.

"No Draco, if I'm going to disappoint my entire family by not going out with you anymore, you better at least give me a hell of a good reason why."

"It's because I'm gay! Happy!"

"Sweet Merlin! All this time we went out, and. . . And you were a fag?! You disgust me, go fuck yourself! And don't come near me, ever!" Before Draco could say anything she stormed off not even noticing Harry in her rage.

After a minute of standing there dumbfounded Draco collapsed in a heap on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and started sobbing.

Harry timidly walked up to him a sudden urge to comfort him in the pit of his stomach. Harry, despite the logical side of himself walked up and sat down beside the weeping boy. Draco didn't even look up. Harry cautiously put his arm around him and pulled him against his chest. Draco barely looked at Harry, but deciding he could regret it later he relaxed leaning into the touch and continued his crying staining Harry's crimson shirt with salt water.

AN: Okay, so, I'm thinking of turning this into a chapter Fic because I didn't really know how to end it, and I have so many ideas on how I could continue this. But please tell me what you think if I should continue or just leave it like this. Please review, but don't be too brutal, after all this is my first Harry/Draco Fic.


	2. Friends?

After about ten minutes Draco's loud sobs stopped and the flow of tears lessened. His body stopped shaking in Harry's warm embrace, and his breathing began to slow. After five more minutes of this Draco shifted in his arms and looked up. Harry seemed to shrink from Draco's intense and scrutinizing gaze. Harry almost feared the upset boy would hit him for this.

They weren't exactly sworn enemies since the fall of Voldemort, but they weren't friends either. In fact they rarely spoke to each other unless they were partnered on a project, and even then they would only talk when it was mandatory. Harry had no idea if Draco still had some unknown hate for him bottled up inside him just under the surface, and if he did Harry didn't think he would just let him get away with seeing him at his weakest after hearing him reveal one of his best kept secrets. After Draco's reveal Harry was speechless, he hadn't seen anything that would have lead him to believe Draco to be gay.

Harry had only hoped because of the slight infatuation he had developed for his former enemy and had told himself strongly that even if he was nothing could happen between them. But suddenly, things seemed all to surreal for Harry, and he desperately tried to crush the new hope that was building in his heart before it could turn him into a fool. After everything Harry had been trough he didn't dare try to get his hopes up about anything, because he found that everything just hurt ten times worse if those hopes were crushed. So Harry had figured it was better not to hope at all, but if something good came of it than that was nice. Despite his well practiced habit he couldn't manage to entirely crush the hope inside him, but he was able to push it down far enough into his sub consciousness that one could barely recognize it.

Harry finally looked away not being able to hold those molten grey eyes' gaze any longer. He felt, rather than heard Draco's sigh and his grip slightly tightened before his mind told his body to let go as Draco, surprisingly gently pried Harry's arms from around him. Draco stood taking a step back and Harry did the same. The blonde did his best to wipe the tears from his face before returning his contemplative stare back to Harry.

"How much did you hear" he asked hoarsely after a minute.

"Pretty much all of it" Harry shrugged running a hand through his already messy hair as he thought back to the beginning f the part of the conversation he had heard.

"Why'd you do that" Draco asked harshly taking a step closer.

"I- do what?" Harry said not wanting to answer mainly because he didn't know the answer himself.

Draco seemed to be choosing his words carefully "Comfort me." He said after a while "Why'd you do it"

Harry shrugged not wanting to meet his eyes "You needed it"

Draco laughed dryly "Please, you probably only did it to squeeze more information out of me. Well, now you know my secret, you can run back to your little Gryffindor friends and tell them all that Draco Malfoy's gay"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked softly finally bringing his eyes up to lock with Draco's.

"Isn't that why you're here."

"No actually"

"Then why?"

"I was, er actually-" Harry didn't know exactly what to tell him so he settled on the truth "I was actually trying to get away from Ginny so I came down for a walk . . . and that's when I heard you and Pansy." Draco winced at the name but seemed to believe Harry.

"But why did you help me, I mean you didn't have to."

"True, but I wanted to." Draco raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. "Look" Harry went on after a minute "You don't have to worry about anything, I won't tell anyone about what I heard."

"Thanks" Draco murmured "So" he said fishing for something to say in the awkward silence that followed "Why were you trying to escape Ginny" He asked sheer curiosity in his eyes.

Harry sighed heavily "she's just, been suffocating me lately."

"So the weaslette's finally getting to you?"

"Don't call her that, but yes."

"Ever the true Gryffindor" Draco said allowing a smile to touch the corners of his mouth. "Why don't you break up with her then?"

Harry winced "I guess, it just seems like too much work, Ron would hate me, Mrs.; Weasley would be disappointed, and the rest of the Wizarding world would be shocked, and I really don't want any more of my life in the Daily Prophet. "

"You would've thought that people have things better to do than publicize other people's personal lives."

Harry chuckled quietly "Well if I ever did, than clearly I thought wrong."

Draco laughed too, but then his face changed back to the serious mask he had worn earlier "So you're not disgusted, you know about me being gay."

"Well, if you must know, I myself am bi." Draco looked shocked and so did Harry. He had considered that possibility for over a year now but he had never voiced it to himself, let alone anyone else. Although the knowing glances that Hermione threw him from time to time often made him wonder if she knew more than he thought, or at least hoped she did. Of course he could never tell Ron, Ron had freaked out when his brother Charlie had come out, and Harry certainly didn't want that reaction directed at him. So he had absolutely no possible idea as to why he would be telling Draco Malfoy of all people that.

"Wow" Draco breathed "Who would have thought the golden boy wonder to play for both teams."

"Right" Harry said tensely "I'd um kind of appreciate-"

Draco rolled his eyes "No I won't tell anyone" Harry slightly relaxed but he still wasn't sure if he could trust him. "You can trust me you know, I mean I get that my past might be against me, but you I really am trustworthy, plus you do have blackmail material on me."

"I won't-"

"I know you won't tell, but all the same Pansy might"

Harry winced sympathetically "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault" They were quiet for a while again, except this time it was less uncomfortable.

"So" Harry said breaking it "Where does this leave us, I mean are we enemies or . . .?"

Draco sighed taking a step closer "Well, I suppose in light of the current situation, we could try being friends."

"Right, I'd like that."

"Good, I guess I'd like that too." The blonde smiled and then looked back over his shoulder at the castle. "So, I guess we should be getting back."

"Yeah" Harry said not at all thrilled to meet Ginny.

Draco started walking, but stopped when he turned and noticed Harry frowning slightly at the ground. "Coming? Don't worry about Ginny; she likes you too much to smother you to death."

"That's what you think" Harry said dejectedly, but then looked up smiling, and walked over to wear Draco stood waiting. "Okay, I'll go back, although I still think you have no idea of the horror I'm about to face."

"I believe I've been dealt the worst hand, knowing Pansy has one of the biggest mouths in all of Slytherin."

"Well, we might as well get it over with" Harry said smiling sympathetically "Let's go"

And together the previous enemies, now cautious friends made their way back to the castle in the fading sunlight.

_AN: I hope it was ok, please review and give me your thoughts, good or bad are accepted._

_Reviews are love! =D_


	3. Comfort in the Kitchens

Draco and Harry paused at the base of the stairs where Draco would go down to the Slytherin common rooms, and Harry would go up to the Gryffindor's.

Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously and began to fiddle with his slowly drying shirt.

Draco's gaze followed his hands and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry" he said still staring at the tear stained shirt, and then his eyes moved up to look into Harry's.

Harry smiled gently "Don't worry about it. Listen Draco, I'm sorry about Pansy, and if you . . . ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

Draco looked at him in surprise and then seemed to fix him with his contemplative stare again. Finally his eyes softened into a shade of light pale grey, and he smiled lightly. "Thanks, I, er, well it means a lot." Harry nodded, and there was another moment of silence that passed between them again. Draco cleared his throat finally and nodded, before walking down the stars with a muttered "Good luck with the Weaslette" over his shoulder.

Harry smiled and murmured a good luck in response before heading up the Gryffindor stairs.

-HHHHH-

"Harry!" an excited squeal of delight was the first thing he heard when he stepped into the common room before he was embraced with eager arms. Harry tried to hide his grimace as Ginny buried her head in his chest and gave him a sloppy, what she must have thought sensual, kiss to the crook of his neck. Harry patted her back lightly and tried to as gently as he could untangle himself from her arms.

He smiled faintly at her and then tried to walk over to where Ron was sitting, but Ginny grabbed his hands before he had gotten three paces.

He spared her a glance and a tense smile, and then headed over to his friend. When Ron saw them hand in hand he put on a broad smile and set down the book

"Hey mate, Gin" looking at each of them his smile broadening, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Harry shrugged as he sat down "I just went for a" Harry tried not to wince as Ginny jumped on his lap knocking the breath out of him. "walk by the lake."

"Did Gin go with you?" Ron asked

"No" Ginny pouted and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck "but I helped Hermione pick out an outfit to wear to Hogsmeade this weekend." She said now smiling.

"Oi!" Ron said sitting up abruptly "I have a date with Mione this weekend, I totally forgot! Harry, you gotta help me." He said looking at Harry pleadingly.

Harry chuckled and tried to get more comfortable despite Ginny's clutch. "Just take her to the three broomsticks and then maybe a nearby book store" Harry shrugged "I'm sure she'd love it."

Ron relaxed back into his chair a bit, "Yeah you're right Harry, It's just Mione, I mean she won't hate me if I mess up, she'll love it like you said. . . right?"

"Right"

"No it bloody well isn't right" Ginny said smacking Harry on the shoulder while glaring at her brother. Harry winced, from the thought of what Ginny was about to say as well as from his bruised arm. "Ron" she began "Dates are supposed to be _romantic_ take her to Madame Puddifoots where a date should be. Oh!" she squealed before turning to Harry who winced again seeing in her eyes what she was about to say "Harry, you and I should go this weekend!"

"Erm, actually Gin, I was thinking about staying here to study."

Ginny pouted again "Well, I guess I could stay here with you and we can finally get some of that alone time that seems to be lacking lately, but Madame Puddifoots would be so much more fun." Harry had been avidly avoiding spending alone time with Ginny for the past couple of weeks. Now the thought of it was making him slightly ill. Harry wouldn't have minded it so much except the fact that every chance she got she was trying to snog his face off or get him out of his pants which was the last thing he wanted to do. "_I wouldn't mind it so much if it was Draco" _he thought but quickly shook the thought away not wanting to have to deal with, or admit that at the moment.

"No, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you by keeping you in the castle, why don't you go."

Ginny frowned, but seemed like she couldn't think of an argument at the moment and Harry jumped at the chance.

"I'm sure you could go with Lavender, or the Patil sisters or someone, have one of those, er, girls day outs or whatever.

Ron made a mumbled protest at the thought of his sister spending time with Lavender but didn't say anything.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and leaned down into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry didn't say anything but wrinkled his nose as her overwhelming fragrances attacked his sinuses.

"You know" she spoke into his ear "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me

Harry wanted nothing more than to scream 'Finally! You get the idea; I've been trying to get rid of you for weeks!' But instead bit his tongue and managed a small chuckle "Now why would I do that?"

"Well, alright"

"Great" Harry said trying to hide his happiness. "I think I'm going to go take a trip to the kitchens. Alone" Harry modified as Ginny opened her mouth again. Harry looked at Ron "You want me to bring you anything back mate?"

"Whatever sounds good" Ron shrugged returning back to his book.

"Alright" Harry said as he pried Ginny's arms from around his neck. "See ya" and nearly ran to the portrait hole before Ginny could try something else.

-DDDDD-

Draco made his way to the dungeons wishing for just a few more minutes with Harry. Draco was shocked at the sudden change he and Harry's relationship had made, his once rival was now his friend.

They had been friends for barely an hour and already Draco felt like he could bare his soul to the dark haired Gryffindor. He had after all not only, if accidently, revealed one of his deepest secrets to the boy, but also cried unashamedly while wrapped quite comfortably in the other boy's arms. Draco marveled at the sudden loss he had felt when he had moved.

Draco looked up as he realized he had reached the Slytherin common room's entrance. He sighed resignedly to his fate. He knew much more of what he could expect to face than Harry did and was hoping to at least make it out with some of his dignity and reputation still intact.

Muttering the password to the stone wall he determinly entered the room, head held high and cool mask firmly set in place.

He wasn't at all surprised, but still uncomfortable, to see every eye turn to him, and then back to the couch. He followed there gazes to where Theodore Nott and Pansy were snogging quite fervently on the leather couch, and then back to the group staring at him raising a single blonde eyebrow.

The silence lingered for a few minutes before Pansy looked up as if sensing his presence. She turned to stare at him a smug smile in place. "Hello Draco" she said with mock pleasantness. Ignoring all who were listening Draco merely nodded and murmured "Well I must say you move fast Pansy"

Pansy shrugged a revenge and glee shining in her brown eyes "Life's too short. I mean it's not like I can go on chasing fags forever."

_So this is how she would play it_ Draco thought in dismay, he had been slightly hoping that maybe she'd keep it to herself but ow knew that this was just the beginning.

The room seemed even more quite than it had been before, not anyone even seemed to be breathing.

"Yes, I have to say that does seem quite counterproductive."

"Glad you've finally realized. I need someone just a little more manly for me."

"Ah so may I assume the rumors are true and you are in fact involved with Millicent, or" Draco's eyes flitted over to Nott remembering the time he had once found him and the Hufflepuff Ernie in a very compromising position in a broom cupboard "Are you still by accident 'chasing fags'.

Pansy's face reddened and Theodore paled dramatically. "I believe I have ended that habit by dumping you." Draco ignored the surrounding gasps and shrugged.

"Oh, than I must believe that you were mistaken, it might be a good idea for you to ask your consort about some of his endeavors with a certain male Hufflepuff. "

Pansy threw herself away from Nott looking disgusted. "Thank you ever so much for telling me, I thought you were the last queer I would ever snog, but I guess I thought wrong. "

"No need to thank me I'm always glad to help with your horrendous lack of observations skills."

"I'd say that I have been very astute on me observing that all this time you've lied to our entire house." Draco flinched imperceptibly and ignored the growing unease of his house and trying to prevent the hostility that might come.

"I have been nothing but loyal to Slytherin Pansy, even though our house is commonly known for the opposite."

Pansy chuckled lightly at this "Yes, but I hardly find it loyal for you to sleep in the same room as Blaise, and Theodore all these years and not tell them of your preferences." Draco noted idly how she failed to mention Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe being dead and Goyle in the psyche ward of St. Mungos. I mean if I were them I'd like to be warned so I'd know that you were probably spying on their showers or ogling them while they change. And I hardly think it was loyal of you to date and probably Daphne, the poor girl, and me when you had no interest in us like that whatsoever. Tell me Draco do you think it can be considered loyal when you have been constantly disgracing our house by probably feeling up every pounce you could get your hands on in other houses and then let them more than likely run back and have a good laugh with their house. Or was it loyal to lie to us all these years and pretend like you were like us, but was secretly contaminating us with your ways the entire house."

Draco could see out of the corner of his eyes most of his house coloring in anger. There were noticeably more guys than girls, but Daphne and Millicent had gotten most of their friends to feel their wrath as well. It didn't matter that most of these accusations were ridiculous. These were Slytherins he was dealing with, always looking for ulterior motives, eadily expecting betrayal and quick to get revenge.

"Draco" Pansy began "If I were you I'd just pack my things and leave. I mean it's the least you can do to apologize and finally stop disgracing us and Salazar himself with your presence."

"I have no such intentions Parkinson" Draco said shortly.

"Pity" she said smiling "I think you should reconsider, if not to do the decent thing but to at least save yourself, I highly doubt that the rest of the loyal and proud members of our house would allow you to get away with such betrayal and I'm sure that they have a few well deserved hexes they'd be willing to give you as a light punishment. I suppose you'd be lucky to get off with this seeing as to how betrayal is such serious matter, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted, and did, a lot worse things."

"Pansy I have committed no such betrayal, your prejudice has just simply blinded you of the truth, and your hurt at discovering that in fact not all guys want you has caused you to lash out at me. I would think that you should stop now before further disgracing yourself."

Daphne who had been watching this whole affair still bitter over the old breakup was not ready to let the rest of the Slytherins listen to his cunning wisdom and forgo there punishment. She could tell that many had been sucked into Pansy's speech believing that they were really being betrayed by the blonde. As Draco spoke she could see some of them starting to question Pansy and she just couldn't let this opportunity for revenge pass by.

"Draco, please for our sakes just apologize, top offending us more!"Her shrill voice spoke up effectively swaying the shifting moods back in the direction of how she wanted them. She could see him about to speak again and decided it was now the time to effectively ostracize him from the house that was supposed to be like family. She knew that once the first curse was thrown, amongst Slytherins with their hard resolve, there would be no turning back.

"Incendio" she purred with a casual flick to Draco's robes before he could speak.

He had barely just muttered 'aguamente' before reducto was cast at a nearby chair from another Slytherin and he had to duck to avoid the debris that flew in his direction.

He just managed to throw up a shield charm to save his blemish free face as furnuculus was cast his way.

He easily deflected tarantallegra and dodged, to his horror, a particularly malicious cruciatas that he suspected was from Blaise.

Throwing up several shield charms he just managed to duck out of the common room with a famous Malfoy death glare, which spoke volumes of the revenge he would undoubtedly wreak, to Pansy.

Draco hastily walked from the dungeons in a need to get as far away as possible. As ever the perceptive Slytherin he was quick to grasp the seriousness and finality of the situation. He hadn't had much hope going into the situation but now he had absolutely none. With both of his parents and most of his family being Slytherins, except for the odd Ravenclaw here and there, and in close quarters with them since he was eleven, Draco was well aware of the long lasting grudges they could hold.

He also knew that this was hardly the beginning of the revenge they would seek, and realized that he would need to watch his back very closely over the year. He sighed, he had hoped that this would be a great year now that the war was finally over, but knew that after today he would have no such luck. He also knew that he would need a new place to sleep. He knew he had no chances in going back to his dorms for the night, or any more for that matter, unless he had instinctive protection. He wasn't all that confident on his protections lasting the entire night, and he had little doubt that with all the dark arts his roommates knew they could find a way to disable them.

Draco was certain that under no circumstances would he go to headmistress McGonagall. He still planned to retain what little dignity he had left. He scoffed as he remembered that she had once said that your house was like your family. If so than his was a pretty fucked up one because he didn't know of many that tried to cruccio you for having different preferences. His shoulders slumped as a wave of defeat washed over him. There was no going back to how things used to be.

After everything he had lost during the stupid war, the respect of the Malfoy name, his father's freedom, a friend or a better word for it he supposed could be minion, his future as he had always been told he would become a death eater, and in some parts his childhood during the task he had been assigned, he was effected even more by the loss of his house.

Blinking back tears that he refused to shed he let his feet lead him to some unknown destination. After a while he finally looked up when he reached his unconscious destination and tried to blink back the tears again that were now blurring his vision. Reaching out without thinking he tickled the pear hoping to be able to relax, maybe get some butterbeer, and cry unashamedly without the fear of someone seeing him.

As he stepped in he scowled at the overzealous house elves and asked for a butterbeer and anything chocolate they had. Sitting down he placed his head in his hands and freely let the tears rain down beginning to sob at everything he had lost as it seemed that every bad thing that had ever happened seemed to flash before his mind. His father and Voldemort cruccoing him for some misdeed or another, his mother being tortured by his aunt Bellatrix, the terror he felt when he realized that he had nearly killed the weasel and the Bell girl, seeing Dumbledore's lifeless body fall from the roof of the astronomy tower, his horror at seeing Ollivander, Lovegood, and the golden trio imprisoned in his home, the hopelessness she had felt when he saw what he once thought to be Harry Potter's lifeless body being carried by the half giant, the rest of the Slytherins as their eyes shown with hate after Pansy accused him of betrayal, it was all just too much for Draco and he could barely contain the tremors that shook his body.

He heard the door swing open and his wand was out in an instant ready to hex whoever it was into oblivion for seeing him in this weakened state. When he saw that it was a surprised and concerned looking Harry Potter he quickly stowed his want away vividly remembering a similar situation that had occurred in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and had ended with him nearly cruccoing the wizarding world's only hope and a silver fading scar down his chest.

Harry cautiously made his way over to Draco. He stopped a few inches away and looked into tear filled liquid Mercury eyes. "Draco what's wrong" he questioned softly.

Draco eyed him warily but spoke "I told you that you had it easier than me. All you had to do was face a clingy Weaslette I had to fend of hexes and face ostracism from my own house."

"Are you ok?"

"Do I bloody well look ok to you Harry?"

Harry winced but said nothing. Knowing he could get hexed for this Harry cautiously wrapped his arm around the Slytherin. Grateful, Draco quickly curled into the embrace and inhaled the comforting yet intoxicating smell of the outdoors, chocolate, and mint. He buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and let the tears flow feeling strong arms wrap tighter around him as his body shook.

Through his sobs Draco managed to say "I hope we aren't going to be making a habit out of this Potter."

Harry chuckled lightly but said nothing as he continue to hold the blonde offering his support and idly marveling at how soft his hair was.

_AN: So sorry about how long it took to update. I've just had so much to do lately. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad as there are several things in it I wasn't sure I was writing very well. I'll try to update at least once a week but no promises. And as always review!! I can't fix the story if I don't know what you think is wrong, also any suggestions as to what you like like to see is always considered carefully and usually used. Also I need a beta if anyone's interested. _

_Reviews are Love! =D _


	4. Sasanu

"You okay now?" Harry questioned when Draco's sobs had subsided to the occasional sniffle.

"Yeah, I think so" Draco murmured face still buried in the crook of Harry's neck drinking in his comforting scent of rain water and something that could only be described as simply _Harry_.

Harry was surprised, he would've expected the blond Slytherin to have moved from the embrace by now, although he was far from complaining, he didn't know how to explain it other than it just felt so right to hold Draco, nothing like how it felt to hold Ginny, and he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

After a few more minutes Draco pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and looked sheepishly into Harry's soft green eyes, a faint pink blush gracing his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do now" Draco admitted dejectedly "I definitely can't go back there."

Harry nodded, lips pursed in thought. "Well, there's always the room of requirement. Although I don't know if it still works, I haven't been there since, well you know. . . "

Draco sighed "Yeah, and even if it works I don't think I could go back, not after Crabbe"

"Sorry" Harry murmured.

"It's fine" They settled into a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds before Harry finally broke it.

"Where are you willing to go?"

Draco looked up finding the question a little odd. "Anywhere as long as I'm not about to get hexed by a bunch of pissed off Slytherins."

"I don't know about Slytherins, but you might want to be weary of some Gryffindors."

Draco narrowed his silver eyes, brows furrowing in confusion. "I am _not _staying in Gryffindor tower. Even with the war over and my name cleared, more than half of them would like to see me in Azkaban or worse."

Harry chuckled lightly. "No, I have this map, my father left it for me. Anyways it shows all of Hogwarts and everyone in it, and I found a secret room with it one day close to the tower. Not even Ron or Hermione know about it, and even if they did they couldn't get in, there's a portrait of a snake guarding it that only speaks in parsletongue from what I can guess, but I'm sure I can get him to answer to you also if you want. I'm guessing it was put there by Salazar, although I don't get why he didn't put it down by the dungeons. It's also done in Ravenclaw colors, but there are snakes on almost everything. . ." Harry stopped there feeling as though he was rambling.

"Wait" Draco said slowly "You have an invisibility cloak _and _a map like that, no wonder you always got away with everything?!"

"Not _everything_. So, do you want to stay there or not?"

Draco sighed "Yeah, but it's going to get lonely, I mean it's not like I can tell anyone about it let alone invite them in. I can't believe I have to resort to social ostracism and residential isolation just because I prefer guys over girls."

"Harry" Draco questioned blushing slightly. Harry looked on in confusion at the pink tint to Draco's face, but none the less found it slightly endearing. "Will you. . . Come and visit me sometimes, I mean, so I don't die of boredom from being just about cut off from people now, except insults and hexes."

Harry smiled softly "Of course, what are friends for?"

Draco inwardly sighed in relief, visibly relaxing as he leaned back on placing his elbows on the table behind him. "So" he drawled lazily "Are you going to tell Granger and the Weasel about . . . Our new friendship?" Draco just barely managed to stop himself from saying about 'us', for fear that Harry would think that he meant a relationship and not just as friends like they were. For some inexplicable reason to Draco his chest tightened painfully for a second at the thought of Harry with the She Weasel.

Harry thought about for a minute before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "No, either way I'm going to have to face incessant questions, and probably a few lectures and tirades, it'll be much more fun if we simply showed them instead of me explaining."

Draco smirked "What'd you have in mind."

"Well . . . You eating breakfast with me might just give them a heart attack, so how about being my partner tomorrow in potions?"

"I'd love to" Draco smiled happily.

-HDHDHDHD-

"So where exactly is your common room" Draco questioned as Harry led him up flights of stairs and down several corridors.

"Close" Harry said idly trying to remember the way. Harry smiled as he saw the familiar blue tapestry that hid the portrait.

The portrait was of a garden snake coiled lazily around a rock in the center of what appeared to be a lush tropical garden.

'_Hello Master Harry' _The snake cheerfully greeted.

'_Hello Sasanu'_

Draco tried to ignore the delicious shivers that went down his back at hearing Harry speak in such a sensual sounding language.

'_What can I get for you Master?'_

'_This is my friend Draco'_ Harry hissed indicating the blond next to me.

'_Ah yes, a handsome one' _Sasanu tilted her head slightly observing him, which unnerved Draco slightly. _'He would be perfect for you if only he were a snake' _

Harry blushed crimson only adding to Draco's slight frustration of not having a clue as to what they were saying.

'_He is a Slytherin, he's just been, er, kind of kicked out because he told the bitch he was dating that he was gay and she made everyone think that he betrayed him.'_

The snake looked at Draco again as if searching for something _'I see. Well then even with that unfortunate event I still say that you two would make a lovely couple. I'm glad at least that you have befriended him; this can only lead to good things. You two are both handsome and no doubt intelligent, you two would make fine lovers.' _Sasanu said happy with herself.

If possible Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. Clearing his throat he spoke again _'Yes well, for obvious reasons he cannot go back to the dungeons, would you open up for him and let him use the room your guarding as his for as long as he needs it, which is probably for the remainder of the school year?'_

'_Of course Master'_

'_Thank you Sasanu, will you allow us entrance?'_

'_Of course Master' _Sasanu hissed as she swung open to allow them through.

Together they both walked inside, Harry looking at Draco's reaction as Draco peered around the room.

The room had a huge four poster in the corner, a dark oak headboard and deep blue covers the shade of the night sky, with an abundance of pillows decorating it. Next to it stood a bedside table, and across from stood a full length mirror and large wardrobe all done in the same dark oak.

On the other side of the room was a large fireplace with twin snakes on either side. A brown leather coach sat across from it with a sinfully soft rug in front of it.

"Wow" Draco breathed "This is much nicer than the Slytherin dorms, although it still has nothing on the Manor"

Harry smiled brightly at the blond. "Well I'm glad you like it"

Draco walked further into the room and sat on the bed, looking at Harry he patted the spot next to him indicating that Harry should sit.

Hesitating only momentarily Harry moved forward and sat, relaxing next to Draco.

"So, how am I supposed to get my stuff from the dorms?" Draco asked curiously.

"House elf" Harry shrugged, he opened his mouth and then closed it frowning as he realized whose name he was about to call.

"What's wrong? "

Harry shook his head "Nothing, I was just about to call for Dobby until I remembered. . . "

"Oh" Draco said not really sure of what he should say "Sorry"

"It's fine" Harry said tying to clear his mind. "Winky?" Harry called so quietly that Draco barely heard him.

Draco yelped in surprise as a wide eyed houself popped in next to him. He shot Harry a baleful glare as the Gryffindor started laughing.

"Winky" Harry questioned once his chuckles subsided "Do you think you could bring Draco's things up here?"

"Yes" Winky said quietly before she popped out as quickly as she had appeared.

After a few moments of silence Draco spoke up. "So, what did that snake say that had you redder than your own houses' hangings?"

"You mean Sasanu?"

"Is that the snakes name?"

"Yeah"

"Then yes"

"Oh"

When Harry didn't answer his question for a while Harry prompted him. "So. . . "

Harry decided that it was best to play dumb. "So what?"

Draco sighed in exasperation. "So what did she say that had you blushing like a bloody first year girl whenever they see you?"

"Oh, nothing. . ."

"What'd she say?" Draco asked again pocking Harry lightly in the ribs.

"It's nothing important."

Draco shrugged, "Maybe, but either way I'd still like to know. I mean it's not every day that you get to hear what a snake says.

"Right" Harry said still not wanting to answer,

Draco exhaled in annoyance "So, what'd she say?"

"No-"

"Harry, just tell me."

Still blushing a light shade of red Harry murmured something Draco couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

Blushing an even deeper shade of red Harry cleared his throat and said "She said that we would make good lovers."

Draco was silent for a second, and couldn't help himself surreptitiously appraising Harry. He had to admit she was right, not only did Harry have an amazing personality he had a great body to match. Quiditch toned muscles under sun kissed skin, piercing emerald eyes that peaked out behind 'just shagged' raven hair. Breaking from his slight trance Draco shook himself and smiled.

"Well, all I can say is she knows to hot wizards when she sees them." Harry blushed but smiled.

"Yes well, I have to get back to the tower, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I can't wait to see the looks on Grangers and The Weasels faces."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Good night Draco." He said as he left the portrait.

"Good night Harry" Draco whispered, unable to help the happy grin that spread on his face at the thought of spending more time with Harry.

_AN: Sorry again for the long update. Review and I might go faster. . . I hope this chapter was good._

_Reviews are Love =D_


	5. Maybe

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table stealthily watching the Slytherins for any sign of Draco.

"Harry" Ginny whined next to him. His hand stayed firmly in her grasp most of the morning as she talked to Lavender, much to Ron's annoyance, and Harry was getting more than a little irritated.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked tightly sparing a brief glance for her before turning to his attention to his barely touched oatmeal.

"You've hardly paid any attention to me all morning" she pouted "Is everything alright?"

"Fine Ginny" Harry said glancing back up once again at the Slytherin table. Sighing again Harry grabbed a piece of fruit and stood. "I'm going to class Gin, I'll see you later."

Ginny pouted "I hate not having the same classes." She sighed and then smiled excitedly "We won't have to worry about that though since this is both our last year. We'll be able to see each other all the time when we move in together!"

Harry thought he was going to be sick at the thought. "Yeah maybe"

"What do you mean _maybe_? We're practically engaged, why shouldn't move in together? Oh!" Ginny said as if she had suddenly realized something and then stood up to embrace Harry tightly "No need to be nervous" she whispered in his ear "You'll make an excellent husband and then one day father." with that she pulled away and pecked his lips before sitting down and reengaging Lavender in conversation.

As Harry walked to the dungeons his legs felt like lead, his stomach squirmed nauseously, his mouth felt as if it was filled with sawdust, and his head swam so fast it made him dizzy.

Seeing the doors already open, Harry made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down resting his head in his hands.

He didn't look up as he heard footsteps entering the room figuring it was Slughorn, but looked up as someone sat down next to him.

"Hey" Draco smiled faintly as Harry gazed at him.

"Hi" Harry mumbled doing his best to smile and failing miserably.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"Why weren't you at breakfast today?" Harry asked trying to calm the nausea that came at the reminder.

"I didn't feel like facing everyone first thing in the morning, although I'm starving and I'll definitely have to face them at lunch.

Harry silently handed Draco the banana he had taken from breakfast and his stomach did a small flip at the brilliant grateful smile Draco gave him. He inwardly cursed himself, he thought he had squashed down the hope of starting a relationship with Draco when it had flared up tenfold the day they had called a truce and became friends, and was angry at himself for allowing it to keep popping up.

"You still didn't answer my question" Draco said after a few bites.

Harry sighed and told Draco about his little chat with Ginny.

Draco's face twisted in distaste "Just dump the little Weaslette and be done with it. She's not worth your time."

Harry smiled at that "Then who is worth my time, everyone else said we're perfect for each other"

"Me" Draco said simply, then stopped banana halfway to his mouth, as he realized what he said.

Harry blushed slightly and felt the same flip in his stomach again, and the hope do a little back flip.

"I, I mean that's just what the snake said, and we're friends and all, I mean in a friendly way you know. "

"Right" Harry said not quite able to hide his smile causing Draco to go red.

"Right" Draco repeated "So what do you think the Weasel's and Granger's reactions will be when they see me sitting next to you"

Harry was about to answer as he heard about a dozen footsteps coming closer to the door "Well I guess we'll find out soon."

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors entered Harry and Draco watched the varying degrees of surprise, confusion, and anger crossing their faces. Most of the Slytherins only spared a sneer in their directions before schooling their expressions to haughty indifference quietly talking amongst themselves and waiting for the professor to enter. The Gryffindors were a little more open in their shock. Most turned to gape at them while several of the girls started whispering with each other trying to figure this new social event out. Ron was angrier than shocked it appeared and stormed over, Hermione following wearily at his heals.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron bellowed causing a few of the Slytherins to look back also.

"You with Malfoy, Harry mate are you feeling alright? This is _Malfoy_, a git through and through, the ferret!"

Harry sighed "Ron, people change."

"Malfoy's bloody well never change! Have you forgotten what this git did to Ginny in our second year."

"I believe that was my father Weasel" Draco drawled.

Ron's face turned an interesting shade of purple as if Malfoy speaking was a criminal offense. "Shut up Malfoy!"

"Ron, calm down" Harry said frustrated.

"Harry, he-"

"He's changed, alright. We're friends now, try and grow up and accept it."

Ron looked hurt and betrayed at this. "Well I guess eight years of friendship don't matter anymore, what did he do pay you off to have a truce."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed in anger "You should know that people can't buy my friendship!"

"I guess I don't know you as well as I thought then" Ron muttered "Come on Hermione"

Hermione looked calculating and like she was about to argue when Slughorn walked in.

"Granger, Weasley in your seats now." Slughorn snapped, he had grown a lot more Snape like since the war making potions almost as bad when Snape had been teaching it "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron and Hermione trudged to the front and sat down.

Slughorn wrote down their instructions and sent them to their tasks of brewing. Draco went to retrieve the ingredients, and Harry couldn't help his gaze drifting to the blonde's delectable backside. Shaking his head firmly Harry worked on copying down the instructions.

Draco came back to the table and sat down next to Harry with a comforting smile.

"So are you ok" He asked "If the Weasel and Granger get angry over us, than they're idiots and aren't worth your friendship."

Harry smiled gratefully and couldn't help his inner voice nudging him when Draco said _us_ like they were a couple.

"Thanks, if they reacted that badly I don't even want to think about how Ginny will react. "

Draco chuckled softly slicing the Dragon liver a little harder than necessary as a strange hot feeling roiled in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy maybe? Draco shook it off he and Harry were just friends, this was definitely not the time to develop a crush. Although he knew this wasn't a sudden thing. He had had an eye for Harry for a while, although he would never say it out loud.

"Just dump the Weaslette and be done with it. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to have someone love you for you and not what you can give them material wise."

"It's just easi-"

Draco glared at Harry balefully "You've been trying to fucking save everyone and make things easier for everyone just about your whole life. That bastard Voldemort is dead. Make yourself happy and breakup with her so you can be happy ok?"

"And according to Sasanu that's you" Harry said with a slight grin.

"Exactly" Draco teased "So dump the little Weaslette and jump into my waiting arms. "

Harry chuckled lightly and returned to stirring the potion. "I'll think about it" he murmured.

"Good" Draco said a little happier than he probably should've been. Focusing on chopping the rest of the dragon shell he absent mindedly reached out to grasp the bats teeth and found his hand accidently grasped by Harry's who had been apparently reaching for the same thing. Harry blushed a light pink and Draco smiled running thumb lightly along the back of Harry's hand. Thinking, _maybe liking him isn't that bad, I'll have to see where this goes. . . _Unaware that Harry was thinking somewhat along the same lines.

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. Shock

"So" Draco said as he met Harry outside of Divination "Why don't we really stir things up and you sit with me at Slytherin"

Harry smiled "As much fun as that idea sounds fun, why don't you sit with me at Gryffindor, I'd prefer not to be poisoned today."

Draco smirked and he agreed.

As they walked and talked about nothing really they ignored several stares of confusion. Draco took this time to study Harry some more; unaware that Harry was doing the same thing. Draco smiled to himself thinking what it could be like if he and Harry dated. He marveled at how fast he had gone from hating the boy, to befriending him, to developing a steadily growing crush on him. And what surprised Draco, was that he didn't even mind falling for his former enemy.

Harry looked at Draco and noticed him starring. The Gryffindor blushed making the blonde smirk. "What?" he questioned when Draco was still staring.

Draco just shook his head again and Harry wondered at how soft his white blond hair was. Both boys stopped when they reached the great hall. "Ready" Draco said, a little unsure of himself.

Harry smiled a little in reassurance understanding Draco's sudden nervousness. "Don't worry; the Slytherin's are just being arses." Draco smiled and walked inside Harry close behind. Without sparing a glance for his house table he headed toward the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down as if it was the most normal thing he could have done. Harry, smiling at all the gob smacked faces of his housemates, went to sit down next to him.

"Gryffindors have no subtlety do they?" Draco asked in annoyance as he glared at a few fourth years.

Harry smiled before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Not really" Harry shrugged "I guess that's why they're known for courage."

"Or stupidity" Draco smiled.

"That too" Harry agreed with a grin.

Draco was quiet for a moment as he seemed to ponder something. "You talk as if you're not one of them."

"One of what" Harry asked distractedly.

"A Gryffindor" Draco said curious.

Harry looked down for a minute seeming to think of something. "Well I guess I technically aren't one"

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" Harry began but stopped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder as his senses were overwhelmed by the all too familiar perfume.

Harry noticed Draco scowl in distaste, and he felt the same way. "Hey Gin" Harry said trying to sound at least a little happy. From the smirk Draco was giving him he evidently wasn't doing a good job.

"Harry" Ginny whined into his neck as she kissed him before swinging around to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to look into his eyes. "What is he doing here" she asked in annoyance her brown eyes flickering briefly over in Draco's direction.

"Sitting, one would think that it would be obvious" Draco drawled smiling at Harry who was doing his best not to laugh.

Ginny growled and flipped a flaming lock of hair over her shoulder and accidently hitting Harry in the face. "Ow!" Harry yelped rubbing his eye.

Ginny looked at Harry "Sorry!" she cried. Harry shrugged and glared at a Draco who was trying to conceal his hysterics behind his hand.

"Why" Ginny whined again "Are you allowing him to sit with you."

"Well" Harry said annoyed "He doesn't need my permission to sit here, and he's my friend."

"What?!" Ginny shriek startling few first years. "Since when? This is Draco fucking Malfoy. Did you forget what he did to me in second year?"

"That was his dad Gin"

"Who is still safely behind bars in Azkaban Weaslette" Draco said equally annoyed.

Ginny glared and puffed out her chest turning once more to Harry. "But baby" she said her voice painfully high, "He's a git through and through." Harry looked at her amused thinking that she was so much like her brother "You can't possibly be friends with him!"

"And yet he is" Draco said taking a drink from his goblet.

"Ginny, he's my friend; he's changed a lot, just like we all have." Harry said looking into her eyes seriously.

Ginny huffed "Not everyone's changed Harry, you're still the hero, you're still my hero, and you saved the Wizarding World! Why are you lowering yourself by sitting with this Death Eater scum?!"

Draco scowled at her but remained silent having grown used to the insults long ago. Draco smiled inwardly however as he saw the anger flash in Harry's captivating emerald eyes.

"We all made mistakes during the war" Harry said softly "I'm not the only one who helped win the war, and I don't have standards. And if I did the only thing that would be lowering them is insensitive people around me" Harry said staring at Ginny pointedly.

Ginny had the decency to blush before she hid her face in Harry's neck. "I'm so sorry Harry" she mumbled "I didn't mean to make you angry." She then looked up a mischievous smile on her face. "Why don't you let me make it up to you" she purred slipping a hand into Harry's robes and down his pants.

Harry tensed, and Draco growled. He knew he was developing feelings for the raven haired Gryffindor but was shocked at the monster in his chest that would've liked nothing better than to hex the annoying red head and take her place in Harry's lap.

"Ginny" Harry said through clenched teeth. He might not have liked the redhead but having her hand there was doing odd things to him and this really wasn't the place. It certainly didn't help that his mind was conjuring images of Draco being the one in his lap with his hands down his pants. "Get off me, now."

Ginny pouted "But Harry I was just trying to please you. When are you going to be ready to move to the next level? If you're worried about moving too fast for me don't I'm more than ready for you to have your way with me." Harry looked slightly green and Draco just looked downright revolted.

"No, no that's not it Gin" Harry said faintly.

"The what-"A look of realization dawned on her face "Oh! You want to wait until our wedding night! That's so sweet, not to mention romantic" she gushed slyly inching her way down Harry's pants.

"Right" Harry mumbled firmly grasping her wrist preventing it from creeping any lower and then extracting her hand from his pants and out of his robes. "Something like that."

Ginny smiled and then leaned in to place to place a kiss on Harry's lips. With that she pranced away pulling Lavender with her.

Harry shook his head and looked up at an amused but slightly angry looking Draco twirling his wand in his hands. "You really need to break up with her" Draco said looking at him intensely.

"I know" Harry mumbled miserably breaking his gaze with the grey eyed beauty.

Draco smirked "My arms are always open."

_AN: Sorry this is late, but there were some computer issues involved, and please excuse the mistake this is unbetaed. Review and I'll update sooner! I promise this time._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. Discoveries

After lunch, the two boys headed outside for their free period. Harry was unusually quiet as he was still thinking of the situation with Ginny. His crush on Draco was quickly growing and every time he met Ginny he would walk away faintly sick.

Draco was also quiet.

_This is ridiculous_ the Slytherin thought. Seeing the Weaslette whoring herself over his Harry made him almost feral. He almost tripped over his own feet, and his eyes widened at this thought. Since when had he thought of Harry as _his?_

He subtly looked over at the Gryffindor, and wondered if all their little jokes meant more to him as well, and maybe he liked Draco as much as the blond liked him.

Draco had never felt this way about someone before, he wondered if it was normal to fall for someone so hard and so fast. No, it wasn't normal he figured. But then again, when it came to the Gryffindor's Golden boy, what ever was?

He noticed that said boy was very quiet beside him as they walked around the lake. "Why so quiet?" he asked.

Harry sighed as he stopped, causing to blonde to do so too, and turned to gaze out at the lake, seemingly in deep thought. "You're right."

"Obviously." Draco said dryly, earning a reluctant smile from Harry. "Now, do you care to enlighten me as to what I'm so clearly right about?"

"I need to break up with Ginny." Harry said grimly.

Draco felt his heart speed up slightly. "Haven't we already established that?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean I need to do it today."

"Not that you shouldn't, but why the sudden urgency?" Draco asked, trying to hide his large grin.

"I-I just can't take it anymore." The emerald eyed boy sighed in frustration, tugging at his dark tresses in agitation. "She is always throwing herself at me, and she wears so much perfume that it rivals Professor Trelawney's classroom. She actually expects us to get married; I barely want to spend two _minutes_ with her, let alone my _entire life_! She shoved her hand down my pants at lunch, it was just so wrong."

Draco growled at that unpleasant memory, but let Harry continue. "I have no clue how she hasn't gotten the hint that I just can't bloody stand her!"

Draco took a step closer to Harry, and observed him carefully. "She is awfully thick, most Gryffindors are."

Harry turned to meet his intense gaze. "Are you trying to imply something Malfoy?" he asked softly.

"Not at all, besides, you did say that you technically weren't a Gryffindor, care to elaborate?"

"No, not really. Maybe later."

"So, you don't like the littlest weasel, has someone else caught your attention?" he asked, feigning nonchalance.

Harry was silent for a moment ant let his dark emerald eyes rome over the boy before him. He took in the lean, but well, quidittch toned build, aristocratic nose, strong, smooth, angular jaw, pale, ivory skin, and long silvery blond hair that framed his face wonderfully.

"Yes, actually." he murmured, taking a step closer until they were merely inches away.

Draco's heart seemed to speed up tenfold. "Oh, do tell, who has caught the chosen one's fancy?" He whispered, breath ghosting hotly against Harry's lips, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

"Let me give you a hint." Harry breathed leaning up to capture Draco's lips with his own.

Draco's inner self cheered as their lips molded together seamlessly, moving in a slow, sensual dance. The Slytherin's tongue darted out to lick at the other's lips which parted quickly, and swept into the other's warm cavern, tasting him for the first time. He ran his tongue leisurely along the roof of the sable haired boy's mouth, eliciting a quiet moan. He felt Harry's legs slightly tremble, and he smirked inwardly as he encircled his arms securely around the other's waist. Harry draped his arms around the others shoulder, running his hand though silky blond locks.

Both were shocked when they were forcefully ripped apart. Harry winced as he was thrown to the ground by his hair, then to look up, and see a very angry Ron glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Ron bellowed "How could you do this to Ginny?" Then, he turned towards Draco. "What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"Nothing, you great arsehole." Draco bit out, as he bent down and helped Harry up.

"Get away from him! Ron sneered, throwing the blonde harshly to the side.

"Don't touch him!" Harry seethed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why would you do this to Ginny?"

"I was planning on breaking up with her today. It's not like I've been cheating on her behind her back. This was the first time!"

"Why would you kiss_ Malfoy_? He's just a prick! Have you forgotten all the shit he's put us through?"

"That's all in the past, Ron, we both grew up, and got over it, made peace. You know, maybe you should try it." Harry said, impatience clearly laced within his voice.

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere near that faggot! Look what he's done to you, he was kissing you!" Ron yelled in pure disgust.

"No, really? Because, it's not like I couldn't figure that out myself, what with his tongue down my throat and all." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"I've always been bi, Ron." Harry said, throwing up his hands in aggravation. "I just haven't been as openly interested in a guy as I am with Draco."

"This whole time you've like guys?"Ron asked in horror.

"Yes!" Harry replied, beyond exasperated.

"We slept in the same room together, you saw me change!" his voice rose higher, sounding even more revolted.

Harry burst out laughing "You actually think I would be attracted to any of you guys? You're just my mates, I have no attraction to you whatsoever."

"_Were_ your mates?" Ron spat "I can't believe you! How could you ever touch my sister?"

"She was the one who shoved her hand down my pants earlier. She's the slut; you should be more worried about where else her hands have been!" Harry said hotly.

"How dare you?" Ron bellowed, launching himself at his fellow Gryffindor, knocking Harry to the ground, and hitting every possible place that he could.

Draco grabbed Ron by the back of his robe, forcefully pulling him off of the winded boy, and throwing him to the side with a swift punch to the jaw.

Pulling out his wand, and pointing it threateningly at the red head, he said, "Come near him, and you'll find yourself missing some very key parts of the male anatomy."

Ron scowled darkly at him, before spitting at his feet, and stalking off towards the castle.

Draco sighed and turned back to a stunned Harry, helping him to his feet, and checking him over for any serious damage. Assuring that he was fine, he pulled Harry into his arms, and ran his hand through his raven strands soothingly. "Are you okay?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied, a little shakily, resting his head on the blondes shoulder. "Just a little surprised. I knew Ron would be angry, but I didn't know he'd react that badly."

Draco was silent for a few seconds. "You do realize that the entire school will know shortly?"

Harry groaned. "Why can't my private life, ever manage to _stay _private?"

Draco chuckled "Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose." the Gryffindor sighed "Are you?"

"Well, seeing as all of Slytherins already found out that I'm gay, I don't really care too much."

Harry nodded. "So, what does this make us?"

"Well" Draco began slowly "This would make you my boyfriend, wouldn't it?"

Harry smiled, before looking up, and planting a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. "Yes, yes, it would."

They both smiled before leaning in for, yet another, blissful kiss.

_AN: I'd like to give special thanks to m y awesome new beta eternal-depths-of-emerald, you rock!_

_Reviews are Love =D_


	8. Choosing Sides

Walking back to the castle hand in hand with Draco, Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

Draco seemed to sense Harry's anxiety and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

True to Harry's suspicions, when the stepped into the entrance hall there was a group of people waiting to meet them.

Hermione stood beside a furious Ron, looking rather thoughtful. Harry thought that she had suspected for a while now, but didn't think that she would be a problem.

Seamus and Dean stood beside Ron, Seamus casting anxious glances around. Apparently he wasn't comfortable with the situation, and although a little calmer in appearance, Dean wasn't that comfortable with it either. Harry was one of the few who knew they were together, for he had long suspected it anyways. He idly wondered if Ron would react the same way to their coming out.

He had never taken Ron to be Homophobic, Harry thought he was angrier over the fact that Harry was rejecting Ginny than anything else.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stood along with the group, each sending glares towards the couple, while at the same time trying to console a sobbing Ginny. Seeing Harry, she broke away from the group and ran up to him, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"Harry, tell me Ron's lying, you would never leave me for him." She spit the last word out glaring accusingly at Draco.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"No!" She screamed, stamping his foot "You're mine! We're supposed to be together, everyone wants us to! We're perfect for each other! I mean we were each other's first kiss!"

"Cho was my first kiss, actually." Harry said a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You lied to me!"

"I never said that in the first place, and from what I remember Dean was yours." Harry cast a glance at the boy, noticing that Seamus didn't seem to like that knowledge.

Ginny flushed at this, "I-you- so what! You're mine! We're practically engaged, you said so yourself."

"You said that Ginny, not me."

"Harry, we've been together since sixth year! Everyone says we should be together, what about my family, mum can't wait until we get married, so you'll be an official part of the family."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but it can't work out."

"You're not even gay!"

"I'm bi."

"You!" She yelled turning to Draco in disgust, "He was fine before he became friends with you. Harry can't possibly like you, what did you do to him?"

Draco sneered at her, "I didn't do anything to him, and he was bi before we were even friends. He simply just recognized that there were better options out there."

Ginny glared before turning back to raven haired boy, "Harry, can't you see? He's tricking you. He's using some kind of potion, or imperio like he used on Madame Rosemerta."

Harry felt Draco tense beside him, and felt a new wave of anger wash through him towards the red head.

"Ginny, we all did things during the war that we regret, but we all need to move on" he snapped.

Ginny seemed taken aback by his tone but continued never the less, "Harry, you're making a mistake, we're perfect for each other."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but it's over, I like really Draco, he's my boyfriend now."

"No!" Ginny shouted banging her fist against his chest. "No, this is just a misunderstanding. You know you love me Harry! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry Ginny"

"Why must you always hurt the people who love you? First your parents, than Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dobby, even Hedwig, George lost and ear, and Bill was attacked, what's wrong with you? Don't do this and add me to that list!"

Harry winced, despite it being untrue, but he had always blamed himself for all the things that happened to people during the war. Especially those close to him.

Draco slipped an arm around his waist and sent a death glare towards the girl. "He's not responsible for anything that happened, that insane bastard Voldemort is. And don't blame him for such, and overreact just because he doesn't want some annoying, slutty, little Weaslette.

Ron growled and stormed up to Draco prepared to hit but was stopped by a wand pointed at his chest.

"Ron, don't." Harry said quietly holding out his arm steady.

"Harry, she's right, how could you possibly like him? He's done something to you. We're your friends, you should be with Ginny, not this scum!"

"Ron, he's still our friend" Hermione said quietly.

"Look how he hurt Ginny!" Ron roared, "He's lied to us the whole time, he's a fag!"

"So what if he likes guys?!" yelled Seamus. "What does it matter? Are you just going to turn your back on him just because his tastes are different than yours?" Seamus was shaking in unsuppressed emotion and Dean placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Ron looked shocked "You're defending him? Shay, he's been like this the whole time, he slept in the same room as us, probably ogling us the whole time."

"Oh please, I could never like one of you guys" Harry snorted.

"Who gives a damn if he likes guys? I don't! What, are you just going to turn on anyone you find out likes guys?"

"Why are you defending him?!" Ron shouted.

"Because he's our friend, and there's nothing wrong with liking guys. And he's really brave to come out when this is the reaction he receives." Seamus said, emotion making his voice a little shaky.

"He's right Ron." Dean said quietly, placing an arm around the shaking boy and leading him off, sending a small glare towards Ron.

Harry unconsciously leaned closer to Draco. He was glad that he still had a few friends.

Ron stared after the two bewildered. Ginny just continued to cry then began to plead her case again, "Harry, please, just don't do this, you'll regret it. I'm the one meant for you, not some death eater scum."

"I wasn't a death eater," Draco growled "I was forced to take the dark mark."

Harry glared at Ginny "I'm sorry I hurt you Ginny, but it's over, so just please stop trying."

"Harry, this is just some mistake. I swear you'll be sorry Malfoy." she shouted, stomping off, Lavender and Parvati following right after her.

Draco glared at her back "Let's go." he murmured, Harry nodded as they left the small crowd. Harry knew that the Weasley's temper was legendary, and when they wanted revenge, would do almost anything to see that they got it. He just hoped that for once, this would be different.

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	9. Protocol

"Look Parkinson," The red-head whispered, despite the fact that no one was in the deserted corridor to overhear them. "You said you had a plan, so just tell me already."

"My, my," the Slytherin girl said with a nasty smirk, "I never thought I'd see the day when the Weaslette would ask for _my_ help."

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped, flipping her hair rather harshly behind her shoulder. "You know this would help you too."

"No actually, by Draco turning into a fag, he's become just as big of a blood traitor as you, and though I do not wish to taint myself with associating with either of you. But, I suppose I can tell you, it'll bring me some amusement." Pansy replied.

Ginny held her tongue and waited for the girl to continue.

"Now, here's what you need to do . . ."

-HDHDHDHD-

By the lake Draco and Harry sat, with Harry's head resting in Draco's lap as the Slytherin carded his fingers soothingly through the unruly raven tresses.

Neither boy spoke, instead choosing to let their minds drift.

Harry was worried. It had been a day since the encounter in the Entrance Hall, and his nerves were getting to him. He was happier than he had been since the war with Draco, and he didn't want Ginny ruining it.

He had known that they'd get a lot of unwanted opinions, having been on two different sides of the war, not to mention being enemies since the first day of school, there were bound to be those who disapproved.

The Gryffindor idly wondered how the rest of Slytherin would take it, not to mention Draco's parents. Sure the Slytherins had known that he was gay, and that he had befriended the boy-who-lived, but to find out that he the previous Prince of Slytherin and Gryffindor's Golden Boy were now dating, that was an entirely different situation.

"Move in with me." A soft voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and met Silver ones. "What?" He asked, unsure that he had heard right.

"Move to the private dorms with me, no one knows about them, and I'm sure that Sasanu would love to see us together. Besides, I doubt that things are going to be too pleasant with your Gryffindorks." He was right, the eighth year boy's dorms last night had been full of tension.

Harry just stared, despite it making perfect since, he wondered if it was too fast. Sure he had shared a room with four other boys for years, but none of them had ever been his _boyfriend_. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but still, he couldn't prevent the light blush that appeared on his face.

Draco smirked down at the flushed boy, leaning closer until his breath ghosted over Harry's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. , "It would be purely for convenience purposes, we wouldn't have to sleep in the same bed. Unless you want to, that is." He finished with a small nip to the Gryffindor's ear.

"Okay." Harry managed voice a little, more breathy than usual.

"Good." Draco smiled before leaning capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, before the kiss could get more heated however, the teens broke apart at the sound of footsteps.

"Sorry to interrupt." Seamus said, as he took a seat next to the two boys, looking around briefly, before pulling Dean into his lap, who yelped at the sudden movement, causing the other boys to laugh.

"That was really brave of you two the other day." Seamus said, as he began playing with the grass.

Harry smiled at the brunette. "Thanks, it's good to know that I still have some friends in the dorm."

"Neville doesn't care," Dean supplied helpfully, "And, I don't think Hermione does either, she's just having a hard time saying it because she's dating Ron."

"I never thought he'd be so much of a homophobe." Seamus said bitterly.

Harry was surprised at just how angry Seamus seemed to be, he wondered if he would have been this affected were it someone else.

Draco too sensed that there was more to it, but as Dean gave both boys a look, they decided to leave it for another time.

"But really," Dean said after a few moments of silence, "What are you going to do about Ginny? You know she won't just let this go."

"I don't see how either of you put up with her for so long." Seamus said, a faint hint of jealousy in his voice as he subconsciously held Dean closer.

Draco mentally agreed with Seamus, annoyed at the thought of the red headed bitch.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I just wish that for once, she would let something go."

"Even you're not that lucky."

Harry groaned and buried his face further into the Slytherin's lap, slyly aware of what his hot breath was doing to his boyfriend.

"We'll just have to take it as it comes." Draco said, breath hitched slightly.

Seamus snickered into Dean's shoulder before standing up, "C'mon, we need to get down to the Great Hall for dinner, I'm starving."

The four boys made the trek up to the castle. As they opened the doors to the Great Hall silence immediately fell. Shifting uncomfortably, Harry looked around and found all gazes on them, some full of disgust, but the majority that of pity.

Suddenly, Hermione ran up to him, and he saw that she too had a look of pity on her face, as she gently placed a special night addition of the Daily Prophet into his hands.

Dean, Seamus, and Draco read over his shoulder as he skimmed the front page article.

'_Potter Under the Imperious?' Rita Skeeter tells all_

'_From the telling of close friend Ronald Weasley, and now ex-girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, of Harry Potter, Defeater of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, our hero is apparently under the affects of the Imperious curse, one of the three Unforgivables._

_From their accounts, Harry rashly broke up with Ginny Weasley, for one Draco Malfoy, son of the known Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

"_It's absolutely the work of the Imperious." Said Ginerva Weasley in our interview. "He would never break up with me, especially for that scum!"_

"_I've seen that curse before," Said Ronald Weasley "Harry's my best mate, he would never fall for that, and on top of that, he's not even gay!"_

_From informants at the Ministry of magic, I can assure you that this matter is being looked into, especially seeing as how Draco Malfoy has been known to use this curse before during the war, on the cherished Madame Rosemerta, from the Three Broomsticks._

_As for the waitress herself, Madame Rosemerta had this to say "It's a shame really, I truly thought that that boy had changed. And poor Potter! Hasn't that boy gone through enough?"_

_Poor Potter indeed, why Draco Malfoy would desire to use the Imperious to make Potter break up with his long time girlfriend and claim to like the Slytherin baffles this reporter, although Ms. Ginny Weasley definitely has some ideas._

"_He just wants to claim that he was able to bed the Boy-Who-Lived! Harry's a virgin, he's so sweet, he told me he wanted to wait for our wedding, and now Malfoy is trying to ruin that!"_

_It truly is a sham, that Potter, a boy we've seen go through so much now has this to deal with. Despite the theory of the Imperious curse being used, others at the Daily Prophet suspect a love potion or some other form of emotional or mental control. Either way, the matter is now under investigation, and with any luck, we shall be hearing about a wedding between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley very soon.'_

When Harry finished, he literally saw red. Why was it so hard to believe that he didn't want Ginny? That he was bi? And. that he truly did have feelings for Draco?

He could tell that Draco was just as angry, despite his mask of cool indifference, his tense stance gave it away.

Harry defiantly noticed that everyone was still watching his reaction, although he was more focused on glaring at Ginny, who was striding over to him, with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Harry," She said, when she finally reached him. "I know that it must be hard for you to read, but you'll realize that it was all for your own good when the curse is lifted. And, there's no need to worry about me taking you back, it'll be like this never happened, it wasn't your fault anyway." She finished putting, a delicate hand on his arm.

Harry roughly shook her hand off, glaring at her so fiercely that she took a step back. "Ginny, I don't like you, I don't know why I ever thought I did, I'm bi, and honestly I'm so repulsed by you at the moment that I don't think I'm even straight anymore. I'm with Draco, and I have no desire to be with anyone else, especially you."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, giving him a pitying smile, which grew bigger as she looked at something over his shoulder. "This will all be fixed soon."

Harry turned around as he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me" A tall Auror, with short brown hair and blue eyes spoke, giving him what one of those sympathetic, reassuring smiles that he was getting sick of. Then, in a harsher tone, he spoke to Draco "Mr. Malfoy, you will follow us, my partner will be beside you, of course you will need to be bound as protocol."

Draco and Harry were about to protest, as a slightly shorter man, but bigger built, with sandy blonde hair, and an angular face stepped up to Draco, and quickly bound his wrist with a murmured spell and harshly pushed him out the door.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry said to the guard that was gently leading him ahead of Draco and the other Auror to towards what Harry realized was the hospital wing.

"Just let us do our job, Mr. Potter." the Auror said lightly. "Hopefully this will all be sorted out, and with any luck, you'll be back to normal, and Mr. Malfoy will be behind bars where he belongs.

All Harry could do was numbly follow, and urge his brain to think of some kind of plan.

_AN: Again, thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald! Hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	10. Charges

"What exactly am I charged with?" Draco demanded as soon as the door to the Headmistress' office was closed.

The Aurors stood stony faced in front of the two boys, until the taller of the two spoke "Use of the Imperious curse, or a strong, illegal, love potion."

"That's ridiculous!" Harry protested from his seat.

"Now, Mr. Potter," The shorter one said, in a slightly patronizing voice, "It would seem like that to you, were you really under the affects of one of these things."

Harry glowered, but stayed silent as the Auror reached into his robes and pulled out a vial filled with clear liquid.

"This," The blond Auror spoke, "Is the strongest Veritaserum known to Wizarding kind. There's no way to fight it. To clear things up, it will be administered to Mr. Malfoy, now." He said with a small smile, turning to Draco. "This could go smoothly, or difficultly, which would you prefer?"

"Just give me the damn potion." Draco growled.

The Aurors frowned at him simultaneously, in the same manner, making the two teens smile in spite of themselves.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your cooperation, now, open up." Draco glowered, but obediently parted his lips to allow the potion to be poured into his mouth, seeing as his hands were still tied. The blond choked slightly, but managed to swallow the liquid.

"Now," The taller Auror said, smiling "Can you state your name?"

"Are you an idiot?" Draco snapped, but closed his mouth at the look he got from Harry, clearly telling him to 'play nice, or else,' "Sorry, let me try that again. My name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy." He said in a nicer, but forced tone.

"Good." The Auror mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "Now, did you use the Imperious curse on Madame Rosemerta?"

Draco looked down, blond locks hiding his face "Yes."

Harry saw the pained expression in Draco's gray eyes, before it quickly vanished, and vowed to get back at Ginny.

"Did you use the Imperious curse on anyone else?"

"No."

"Did you use the Imperious curse on Harry Potter?"

"What part of 'no', are you not getting?" Draco bit out, and then sighed when he saw the expression on Harry's face, "No, I didn't use it on Harry."

The Auror pursed his lips in annoyance, but did not comment on the rude answer. "Did you use any form of a love potion, spell, jinx, curse, binding, or blackmail on Harry Potter to make him appear to be in love with you, or believe that he in fact is?"

"No." Draco said, and then smirked, "Unless my incredible sexiness counts."

Harry blushed, and smiled when he saw the shorter Aurors lips quirk slightly. "Are you in a relationship with Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Are his feelings genuine?"

"To the best of my knowledge, yes."

The Aurors shared a glance at this. "Well, ah, that's the end of the questioning, and seeing as nothing has incriminated you so far, we have no reason to charge you, yet." He stared hard at Harry "We would like to perform an exam on Mr. Potter, and give him the chance to tell us if Mr. Malfoy has done anything."

Harry stared at the man like he was crazy, "Are you insane?" It was Draco's turn to give Harry a warning look, and the raven haired boy was quick to rephrase, "I mean, I never made a complaint in the first place. We're together, _consensually_, because we like each other."

"Will you allow us to do a cursory exam?"

Harry nodded curtly. The blue eyed Auror slowly approached the Gryffindor, wand raised. Harry flinched slightly, as a tingling sensation washed over his body, and looked at his hand in fascination as a light blue glow emitted from it, like the rest of his body.

After a minute, the Auror pulled away, and the light faded. "Well," He said with a frown, again glancing over at his partner, "It appears that these charges are, indeed, false."

Draco glared, "Really, I would never have guessed." He said sarcastically.

"We are truly," The Auror's face twisted briefly into a grimace, "Sorry for this ordeal, we'll do our best to stop any further lies spread by the _Daily Prophet_."

"That's great and all," Draco said bitterly, "Not that it'll matter much, what with everything that's already been written about us. Now, could you be kind enough as to untie me?" It was more of a command than a request.

Wordlessly, the other Auror waved his wand and released Draco's hands from their binds.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter, once again, we offer you two our sincerest apologies."

Draco and Harry nodded, and without a second glance, exited the office.

They walked for a while, until Harry pulled Draco into an enclosed alcove in a deserted corridor.

"Hey," Harry whispered, stepping closer to the tense blond who was currently glaring at the floor "You okay?"

"No!" Draco ground out, "I'm not fucking okay. The Weaslette went too far, fucking calling the Ministry on me! And then, you had to get hauled up there as well. How can you be so calm?"

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured.

"For what?" The silver eyed teen asked surprised, "This wasn't your fault, I should be sorry, I should have known this would happen, with our history, and what I've done in the past. . . "

"It was in the past, and it stays in the past," Harry said firmly, "You've changed, I know that, we both have. And, what happened with Madame Rosmerta," Harry sighed as Draco tensed even further, "You didn't have much of a choice, and she forgave you. It _is _in the past. This is _our_ relationship, and they had no right to do any of that."

"It's just… you've had to put up with shit like this nearly your entire life, I hate that I'm the cause of more of it."

"It sucks, true," Harry said, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, "But, we'll get through it together."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around the raven haired boy's slender waist, and bringing their lips together in a light, sweet kiss. "Harry," He said, lips still centimeters apart, "Sleep in my dorm tonight, we can get your stuff in the morning, you shouldn't have to deal with Weasley and any of the stupid things he'll try to spew at you."

Harry smiled, and brought their lips together for a lingering kiss. "Of course" Harry replied with a smile, before they started heading to Draco's room, hand in hand.

But, even though their moods were slightly lifted as they walked towards Draco's dorms, all they could think about was how to deal with what was to surely come, and then extract their revenge.

_AN: Sorry about the long update, I'll try to go faster, but I'm currently using an old laptop, since mine broke, until I can get a new one =( I'm trying to reach at least a hundred reviews by this chapter, so please, review! And thanks to my awesome beta, eternal-depths-of-emerald!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	11. Ultimatum

"Harry!" Draco and Harry turned on the floor of Draco's private dorms to see Ginny running towards them. The girl came to a stop in front of the couple, breathing slightly uneven. "Harry, thank Merlin, the Aurors have got this is all sorted out now, right?"

"Exactly right." Draco said with a sneer.

"Well-" Ginny began with a triumphant look on her face.

"We've got it all sorted out, and have discovered that you're a crazy bitch, although I think the Aurors were the only ones surprised, and that I and Harry's relationship is purely consensual. Now, if you'll excuse us, Harry and I are about to go to my dorms so I can make hot, and passionate love to him." Draco smirked at Ginny's furious face, and dragged an extremely red Harry into his rooms

"Draco!" Harry hissed through a blush as the door closed, "What the hell?"

Draco smiled "Sorry, I couldn't resist, but did you see her face?" Harry tried to look stern, but couldn't stop the smile that crossed his features. "Gosh, now she's going to tell everyone."

"Don't worry," Draco drawled, "She'll probably just tell them that I dragged you in here, and raped you."

Harry frowned, "Draco, I really don't want to deal with Aurors again, and you don't deserve those accusations."

Draco placed his hands lightly on Harry's slender waist, "It's fine," The blond said, kissing his forehead lightly, "'The Gryffindor Golden Boy' is dating the 'Slytherin Ice Prince', it's bound to draw attention. I expected it."

Harry pouted slightly, causing Draco to kiss his lips quickly with a small smile, "Really, it's fine, lets just go to sleep."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him to his room. Harry sat on the bed, and blushed as his boyfriend began to strip shamelessly. "Enjoying the few?" Draco smirked, noticing Harry's gaze. Harry blushed even more, making his slight glare quite ineffective. Draco laughed softly, and tossed Harry a pair of his sleep pants.

"Of course they would be green" Harry murmured eyeing them, as he looked at Draco's green, and black striped boxers.

"What else would you expect from me?" The Slytherin asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, before he began to change, in a bit more of a modest way than Draco had, but that did nothing to deter the silver eyed boy's slightly lustful gaze.

"You know, in the efforts of staying honest, maybe we should follow through with what I said to the Weaslette." Draco said, sauntering over to the bed to stand between Harry's open legs.

Harry hummed at the suggestion, pulling Draco down onto the bed, and shifting until he was straddling the blond's waist, "Well, do you want to know what I think?" Harry purred, as he lightly nibbled at the blond's ear.

"What?" Draco asked, breath hitching slightly.

"I think," Harry said as his hands ghosted across the top of Draco's boxers, "That...we should go to sleep."

And with that, he rolled off of the excited boy, and got beneath the covers.

"You can't be serious?" Draco nearly whined, as he crawled over to Harry.

The Gryffindor merely smirked, "Oh, but I am." And with that he rolled over, and closed his eyes.

Sighing, Draco got under the covers, and spooned against Harry's back, wrapping an arm around his teasing boyfriend, "You owe me." He whispered against the other teen's neck, before they both faded into the blissful unconsciousness of sleep. One's dreams slightly more restless than the other's.

"Professor Hagrid?" A third year asked timidly during Draco and Harry's Care of Magical Creatures class, "Malfoy and Harry are wanted in the entrance hall."

Hagrid nodded at the couple, who got up slowly, and followed the boy into the castle.

"What now?" Harry groaned as Draco threaded their fingers together.

"Probably another one of the Weaslette's stupid interferences." Draco shrugged.

"I still can't believe you said that." The Gryffindor said shaking his head in disbelief.

Draco scoffed, "Please, what you did to me was much worse."

Harry smirked, worthy of a Slytherin, "You know you deserved it."

Both boys quieted as they opened the doors to the Entrance Hall, stepping over the School's threshold slightly apprehensive.

"Father?" Draco said disbelievingly as Lucius Malfoy rose from his spot on the stairs to greet them. Draco and Harry walked towards him, Harry slightly nervous, while Draco had an unreadable closed off expression.

"Draco." Lucius said curtly, "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, we meet again."

Harry remained silent, staring at his boyfriend's father.

"The Headmistress has given the two of you the rest of your afternoon classes off. Your mother is waiting in an empty classroom, follow me." Lucius ordered quietly, turning around, and walking down the hall swiftly, his long blonde hair swishing behind him.

Draco followed immediately, Harry trailing behind. Lucius opened the door, and inside the empty classroom sat Narcissa Malfoy atop the teacher's desk. Lucius sat next to her, and despite the common settings, they still maintained their prestigious look.

Draco and Harry quietly took seats across from them, Draco never taking his eyes off his parents.

"So," Lucius began, breaking the tense silence that had settled around the group. "Draco, would you care to explain?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Father." Draco said, meeting his father's gaze.

"I'm talking about, you disgracing our family in such a way." Lucius said, grip tightening on his cane.

"How so?" Draco asked, tensing slightly.

Narcissa sighed softly, "Draco," She said firmly "We received a floo call from Pansy the other day, she was quite distraught. And, of course, Draco, as her future husband, we thought that this would be a great opportunity to comfort her, that is until she explained you as being the reason she was so upset."

"Not to mention the newspaper articles." Mr. Malfoy added, "I believe we taught you that there was nothing wrong with media attention, so long as it was the right kind." He spoke, withdrawing yesterdays Daily Prophet from his robes and handing it to Draco.

"It was proven," Draco began "That this was a big mistake, and I expect that they will put in the next addition, that I, in no, way tricked Ha- Potter." Harry glanced at Draco, wondering why he had reverted back to addressing him by his last name.

"Draco, as good to hear that as is that, you know you have responsibilities, you are the next, and only Malfoy heir" Lucius said calmly. "And, obviously, for you to provide an heir, you need a suitable wife, and I thought we had agreed to Pansy. She comes from a very well respected family."

"Yes, Father, we did." Draco said, clenching his jaw slightly.

"Yes, so tell me, what is this 'relationship' you have going on with you and Mr. Potter?"

Draco paused for a moment, swallowing before speaking, "We share mutual affections for each other."

"Hmm," Lucius said, staring down at Harry in disdain, who refused to flinch away from his scrutinizing gaze. "You, care for him?"

Draco glared, but simply said "I do."

"I thought you and Pansy were friends, is that no longer true?"

"We were," Draco said in a monotone voice, "But, she replied negatively when I told her where my interests lie"

Harry stared at Draco slightly, the emotionless tone of his voice, and curt, cold answers he was giving slightly unnerved him.

"Darling, friends have differences, and disagreements all the time. I'm sure you could patch this up, do you still care for her as a friend? Don't you still recognize her as a valuable asset to the Malfoy name?"

"Of course I do, Mother" Draco said looking at his mother.

"Exactly," Lucius said, "That is why, your mother and I have decided, to allow all this shame to pass and forget about this entire ordeal, if you make up with Pansy, end this entire affair with Mr. Potter, and continue courting Miss Parkinson as we had planned.

Harry bristled internally at the words, and how Draco's dad made their relationship sound something sordid, and how he seemed to expect Draco to do exactly what he proposed without argument.

"Draco," Narcissa spoke up, interrupting Harry's annoyed thoughts, "This is everything you've always wanted, and you'll have all the riches, control, and respect you've ever dreamed of. Forget this thing with Mr. Potter, Sweetheart. Though good as he is, he can't give you what you need. Yes, he could easily provide for you financially, but he couldn't give you the Malfoy name, you can't have both. He cannot give us grandchildren, he cannot give you an heir. Draco, he can not give you children of your own. This is hardly a serious relationship, please, forget it, and let us go back to how things once were."

Harry stared at Mrs. Malfoy. She was right, he couldn't give Draco children, but he thought it was unfair to manipulate Draco like that, she was hardly giving him the chance to choose for himself.

"Mother, that's hardly fair, and an adopted child would provide just as good an heir, it would hardly be advertised, and, isn't it a little early to be discussing children?"

"We've had this plan since before you were born, Draco" Lucius said sharply, "You've known since you were ten. This is hardly sudden. There will be no discussion, you have two options. Which will you choose?" Harry stared at Lucius, and then turned his gaze to Draco, who held an unreadable expression. Draco glanced at Harry, and then at his mother, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Draco," Lucius said harshly, "Give me your answer, now."

_AN: Okay, so if you love Drarry, you need to read this. Me, and my awesome friends Sev's Little Girl, and Ped210 have opened the first ever Drarry Awards! Yep, it's a forum where you submit your own Drarry stories or nominate others for categories like best kiss, best M rated, best chemistry, and so on. Go check it out! The address is_ http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces.

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	12. Who's Choice?

"Father, I . . ." Draco trailed off, not wanting to answer. Harry couldn't meet his eye, afraid of the decision he would see there. He knew Draco could never choose himself over his family, he was a Malfoy after all he thought bitterly.

Standing up quietly, he ignored Draco's questioning gaze, and met the cool ones of his parents. He stared into mercury eyes, so much like Draco's, and yet, so different; cold, and less expressive.

"Mr., and Mrs. Malfoy, it was . . . an interesting change of venue meeting you today. I have deep feelings for your son, and we're in a very good relationship, but I will not make him choose. So, to make things easier on all of you, I think it would be best if I simply removed myself from his company. Good day."

And, with that the raven haired boy swept out of the room, ignoring Draco's call of his name, before any tears could spill out. He kept telling himself that it was for the best, as he walked through the empty corridors, that it was for Draco's best interest. But, he knew that the only reason he had done that, was because that way it would have been his decision, and he wouldn't have to actually hear the rejection form the Slytherin teen that was sure to come.

His pace quickened as he thought about what would inevitably happen from his decision. Draco would marry Pansy, and where would that leave Harry?

Alone.

He didn't even want to think about the doubled efforts Ginny would put forth once she heard that Harry was single.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he entered the boy's restroom, sighing in relief once he saw that it was empty. Harry leaned against the sink, letting a few tears satin his tan cheeks, as he tried not to think about what he was giving up. The Gryffindor couldn't help bitterly thinking that fate just liked to screw him over. It seemed that every time something good came into his life, a lot of bad came with it.

"Figures." He muttered to himself, angrily wiping at the tears that continued to flow.

"Potter." Harry snapped his head up at the familiar voice, and quickly lowered his emerald eyes from the intense stare Draco was fixing him with. So, it was already back to Potter now, Harry though dejectedly. "You're such the typical Gryffindor it's almost disgusting." Draco drawled. "Self sacrificing, even when you don't need to." He continued, cautiously making his way towards Harry, as if afraid he was afraid the boy would run off at any moment.

Harry bit his lip in frustration, why wouldn't the damn tears stop? He took a shuddering breath, hoping to rein in his last remnants of self control. "Well, what should I have done, Draco?" He questioned quietly, minutely pleased that his voice was somewhat steady. "Just wait, and listen to you pick your parents over me?"

"Who's to say that I would've chosen my parents?" Draco asked, a single pale eyebrow raised in question.

Harry gave him a dirty look, "Stop playing games, Malfoy" He said, voice cracking slightly, "That's what all of this has been to you hasn't it, a game?" Harry knew he was being ridiculous, but couldn't help it. "Of course you would choose your parents. Why wouldn't you? Why would you choose me? I'm noth-"

Draco growled, closing the distance between them quickly. He wrapped an arm around Harry's slender waist, and brought the other hand up to the Gryffindor's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Watery emerald locking with intense silver.

"Shut up, Harry" He said fiercely, "Don't ever say that, you idiot. You're an amazing person, who's put up with far more shit that anyone should ever have to. And, you survived through it all, Merlin, you even defeated the Dark Lord. You're a ridiculously loyal friend, the all too typical Gryffindor, who can surprisingly be utterly Slytherin if you want to. And, even if you hated me, you were there for me when Pansy and I broke up, and she found out I was gay. You're a dumber than Weasley if you can't see all of that."

Harry stared at him, slightly stunned, "But, you're parents-" He said feebly.

"-Can disown me if they want to, if they can't accept me, or us, then, I want nothing to do with them anyways. And, there is absolutely no way that I would ever consider marrying Pansy, especially not when I can have you, Harry."

Harry was staring at him, disbelief and hope evident in his eyes as he stared at Draco. "Draco," He croaked, "You shouldn't have to give up everything, not for me."

"But I want to!" Draco said, exasperation evident in his voice, "You're worth it. And, I have enough money that my grandfather left me to live comfortably. The only thing stopping us from being together is you, Harry. Do you not still want me?"

"Of course I want you."

"Then stop being the noble Gryffindor that you are, and do something for yourself for once. I want you. Harry, I love you."

Harry barely managed to stop the new onslaught of tears that wanted to fall by thinking of how utterly girly that would be. But, he couldn't prevent the small sob that escaped his throat as he looked at Draco, nothing but truth ,and love shining in his eyes.

"You can't." Harry said, in a last attempt at denial.

"Well, too bad, because I do, Harry" he said with a small smile as he gently brushed their lips together. Harry's eyes fluttered close at the soft pressure, revealing in the feel of Draco's lips against his own. Draco broke away slightly, their foreheads still pressed together as he smiled.

"I-" Harry licked his lips lightly, trying to get his thoughts sorted as he wondered at the situation, "I love you too."

Draco grinned, and pulled him into another sweet kiss, excited that Harry loved him back. He had never imagined that he would actually ever say those words to someone, and mean them. But, now, it felt natural and so right, and he couldn't be happier.

They both realized, in that dingy bathroom on the third floor, that together they could deal with anything. Draco's parents, Pansy, Ginny, and anyone else that got in their way could be dealt with, as long as they had each other.

_AN: Yep, this is the end my friends. I actually didn't plan it that way, it just sort of happened when I was writing it. If you request, I'll probably do an epilogue chapter to wrap it all up, undecided still. Thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald, and as always, go check out the Drarry Awards, maybe even nominate this. ;)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	13. Epilogue

"Draco?" Harry questioned as he walked out of the bathroom, running a hair through his damp raven locks.

"In the kitchen!" Draco called back, humming to himself as he read the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Harry said as Draco pulled him onto his lap, bringing their lips together in a languid kiss.

"Not as interesting as what's in front of me?" Draco smiled, hiding the paper behind his back teasingly as Harry reached for it.

"Draco," Harry said, trying not to pout, "Let me see."

Draco sighed, running a hand up and down his boyfriend of three years' back, "It's nothing really, my father apparently is going even further on rekindling his connections since he got out of Azkaban, and it's only a matter of time before they have a new heir to replace me.

Harry looked at him surprise, the news being the last he had ever expected. "Surely you're joking, I mean, I didn't think your mom wanted anymore kids."

"It's not about wanting anymore kids, it's about carrying on the Malfoy name, and now that I've been disowned, they'll need to have a new heir." Harry internally winced as he saw the blond's eyes darken, and wished he hadn't brought it up.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"It's alright, happens all the time in pureblood families." Draco sighed, bringing Harry down so that his head rested on Draco's shoulder as he gently carded his fingers through raven locks.

"Any plans for today?" Harry asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, me, Pansy, and Theo would like some . . . obscure potions made, and I have to be in the shop in ten to greet the 'happy' couple." Pansy and Theodore's family had made arrangements to have the two wed after Hogwarts, despite Theodore's previous history, when Draco had been disowned, therefore voiding the arrange marriage.

"Oh," Harry said, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice, "I took the day off at the Ministry, things haven't been too bad lately, so I guess I'll just help George out at the shop for a little while. When will you be back?"

"Not sure, really late probably, Blaise and I wanted to work on this modified version of Wolfsbane, so don't wait up."

"Alright." Harry said, attempting a week smile, "You better go, then."

"Yeah, see you later, Baby." He said, as he stood, lifting Harry off his lap, and giving him a soft kiss "Have a good day."

"Yeah." Harry said ass the blond Apparated away, "Happy anniversary." He whispered, walking back into their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hello, Harry." George said cheerfully as Harry entered the shop, "Nice to see you."

"Hello, I was just wondering if you needed any help for the day?"

George laughed as he picked up his two year old Fred to let him sit happily on his shoulder, playing with his red hair, "We always need help, Harry, but I thought today was yours and Draco's special day."

"Not so special, I guess." Harry said with a tight smile, running a hand through his hair in an unconscious habit.

"He forgot?" George asked in disbelief, handing his giggling son a toy.

"It appears so."

"And just when I was starting to like him." George mused, "I'm sorry, mate, just say the word, I always have something new I need a tester for."

Harry laughed, cheering slightly, "It's fine, but thanks anyways."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry, being kept busy by George's son, and the multitude of customers.

The emerald eyed boy sighed as he unlocked to door to his and Draco's apartment, prepared for an uneventful night.

"Harry, mate, about time you showed up." Was the first thing Harry heard as he walked in, head snapping up to stare wide eyed at Seamus and Dean.

"How did you-"

"Not important, now." Seamus said with a grin, "The point is, you aren't properly dressed."

"Properly dressed?" Harry said perplexed, "for what?'

"A night out," Seamus said exasperatedly, "c'mon." He said, grabbing his arm, and dragging Harry to his room, Dean casting him a pitying glance as he followed the two.

"What's going on?" Harry hissed at an amused Dean, as Seamus dug around in Harry's closet, making comments to himself occasionally.

"Seamus decided you should do something tonight." Dean said "And once he was set on the idea, there was no stopping him."

Harry groaned," "Dean, I really don't feel like it tonight."

Dean shrugged, "Who knows, you might have fun, and I agree, you should get out more."

"I do get out!" Harry said defensively, "I just don't feel like it tonight."

"Here we go." Seamus announced proudly, interrupting whatever Dean was going to say as he thrust an outfit at Harry.

"Seamus, why do I need to go out tonight, of all nights?"

"Just get change, Harry," Dean said, "You've been down since Ron didn't talk to you at his and Hermione's wedding, we just want to see you happy."

Harry felt a twinge of pain at the reminder, he had missed his best friend, and it didn't help that his little sister constantly tried to make him jealous by the multitude of boyfriends she introduced him to, but he stomped into the bathroom nonetheless, grumbling all the way.

When Harry got into the bathroom he looked down at the outfit in his hands uncertainly, before sighing, and slowly batting on the slim fitting black jeans, green button down shirt with silver dragons circling the cuffs. He smiled at the silver dragon necklace that was amid the folds of clothes and smiled at the memory of Draco giving it to him on his birthday. He sighed, wishing he could spend the night with his blond.

"Alright, let's go and get this over with." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Perfect!" Seamus said gleefully, while Dean offered him a small grin. Seamus walked up to Harry, and presented him with a strip of black cloth.

"What's that for?" Harry asked wearily, not liking the evil glint in Seamus' eyes.

"It's a surprise!" Seamus said in a singsong voice, swooping up to place the blindfold over his friend's eyes.

"I don't need a blindfold." Harry said in annoyance. "Look, I'm not having the best day; can't we do this another time?"

"No, sorry, Harry." Dean said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and taking Seamus' hand as they apparated out of the apartment.

"Can I take it off now?" Harry asked, when he had steadied himself, and there was a hand left is shoulder. He started slightly as he heard a crack next to him "Seamus? Dean?" he asked, wondering if his two friends had seriously left him stranded somewhere.

He jumped as he felt a pair of hand reach behind him to slowly undo the blindfold. When he could see again, he gasped as he saw a smiling Draco in front of him. "Draco, what-"

"Happy anniversary, love" Draco said, kissing Harry as took his boyfriend's hand, and led him over to a table. Harry took the chance to take in their surroundings.

They were in a garden, behind what appeared to be an elaborate restaurant. Fairylights lit the bushes around the cobble stone path they were on, surrounded by beautiful flowers of every color. Harry could hear soft music drifting in the wind, and assumed it must have been a charm when he couldn't find the source.

Draco pulled out Harry's chair for him, making the former Gryffindor blush slightly as he took a seat at the candle lit table. Harry's eyes couldn't help but appreciatively take in his boyfriend. Draco wore fit grey pants, and a silver button down shirt that showed off his hidden yet well defined muscles deliciously.

"What is this?" Harry asked, baffled by the sudden change his night had taken.

"Did you honestly think that I forgot our anniversary?"

Harry flushed at this, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. "I just thought . . ."

Draco laughed, "Harry, I love you."

The raven haired boy smiled, "I love you, too."

Draco smiled brilliantly, before taking a deep breath and spoke again, voice taking on a softer tone. "Harry," Draco began, "I love everything about you. I love how you were so nervous, but excited and polite in Madame Malkin's when we first met. I love how you cared enough for a boy you had barely met to defend Ron so much, and deny my friendship the second time we saw each other. I love how determine you were in all of our fights, I love how you were able to come out for the better after all the lies were told about you in the Daily Prophet. I love how courageous, and heroic you were when dealing with, and defeating Voldemort, and how compassionate you were when you saved me, you're childhood enemy from the fire in the Room of Requirement. I love how you somehow managed to forgive me after everything I put you through, and care enough to comfort me when I came out to Pansy. I love how you were self sacrificing idiotic enough to try and make the decision for me with my parents."

Harry was speechless, as Draco grinned at him and carried on. "I love how foolishly, and heroically Gryffindor you can be, and yet how sneakily, and brilliantly Slytherin you can be. I love how protective you are of those you love, and how passionate you are about things. I love you Harry, all of you, everything about you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Draco said, standing up from his seat, and pulling Harry up as well.

"Draco?" Harry asked in disbelief as the blond got down on one knee.

"Harry Potter," Draco said softly, "Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at him, eyes wide as his breathing hitched slightly. "Draco, are you serious?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and smirked, eyes shining with love, "Completely."

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly, throwing himself into Draco's arms as the blond pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist tightly, as he brought their lips together in a fierce kiss.

They pulled apart breathlessly, as Draco carefully slipped a simple silver ring with two engraved dragons on the surface onto Harry's ring finger.

"I love you." Harry panted as he brought their lips together in another fiery kiss, "So much."

Their hands explored each other feverishly, as their kisses became even needier, 'I love you' exchanged between kisses. The two managed to apparate to their apartment, dinner forgotten, and intent to show just how much they loved the other.

_AN: I really don't know how I feel about this, I'm definitely going to miss EF but I hope that I tied up any lose ends. It's been brought to my attention that Lucius was in jail at the beginning and then mysteriously appeared at Hogwarts, so sorry for such a mistake. Anyways, I don't usually write epilogues, so I hope this wasn't too bad, and that you enjoyed it._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
